


The misadventures of UnderTale high

by orphan_account



Series: Yandere!human!tale [1]
Category: Undertale, Yandere Simulator
Genre: Alphyne, Also asgore is bi so void dad has a chance, Asriel - relationship - Freeform, Asriel is ship name of Asgore and goat mom, Au of my au :oooo, Background relationships r important to me ok, Death, Everyone except ocs are half-monster, Flerry, Flowey x Jerry otp, Frisk and chara are male, HOMOS BEING GAY, I forgot but frisk and chara are completely human, Multi, Yandere!Grillby, Yanderetale, Yayayayayaya, bc asriel doesn't exist in this world, frans chrans and flans are all onesided, humantale, i was going to make mtt a rival then decided against it, kingdings (onesided), nicepants - Freeform, papyton, sans is an asexual homoromantic, sansby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Humantale/yanderetale fic!!!  Yandere!Grillby with Sanspai and background relationships. Each chapter = one week. There wil be 10 chapters. Updates every Friday





	1. Week 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I'm going to be writing this fic. Because why not.  
> Ut/its characters belong to toby fox  
> Yandere simulator belongs to yanderedev  
> Its also 2:33 AM at the time i started writing this

Grillby walked to the front gates of his school. It was a regular routine for him. He was going into his second year of high school. He hated it. However, while walking through the courtyard to get to the drama club, he noticed two new kids. They looked very alike so Grillby assumed they were brothers. He was right, as the taller one said "Brother, I know that you hate having to move, but it was for dad's job." He seemed to be British. The shorter one replied with "i know, but i still don't see why we HAD to move Papy." He seemed to be American. Not surprising. Grillby leaned against a tree, as not to be seen suspicious. The taller one, who's name Grillby found out to be Papyrus, had really pale skin, white hair with an orange streak, orange eyes, and a red scarf. The shorter one, who's name is Sans, also had really pale skin and white hair, with a blue streak instead of orange and paler skin, blue eyes, and a blue jacket over his uniform. "it's just- ugh- papyrus, i know that you had friends there, but i had none. you make friends easily, everyone finds me strange." Sans said. This caught Grillbys attention. "Sans, you'll make friends here, I'll help." "thanks... i guess..." Then the bell rang signalling classtime. "i'll see you at lunch bro." Sans said before walking off to his class.   
~skip to lunch~  
The skelebros (as Grillby decided to call them) went to the courtyard, along with them was Frisk Dreemurr, the known flirter. They were talking about life until Frisk started flirting with Sans, who shrugged him off. Grillby watched Frisk and wasn't sure why he felt the way he did. Until he remembered, every first child born is a yandere and will do anything to get their senpai in his family. He realized that Sans was probably his senpai. They all semmed to not notice Grillby either. Until the bell rung. Sans was the last one of the trio to leave. He turned to Grillby and asked why he was just leaning on the tree the whole time. Grillby said he just did that to clear his mind. Which was a lie, but Sans seemed to believe it. So Sans walked off. While Grillby stayed for a little bit, trying to be late because he needed a few minutes to think.   
~timeskip to end of the day~  
The skelebros + frisk went to the courtyard again, but grillby didnt stick around this time, going to his club. They practiced the play they were doing. Which was about a yandere trying to get her senpai. Ironic isn't it? Grillby got the part as the final rival, who sung 'its over isn't it" from Steven Universe (BC IM TRASH).   
~the next day~   
Grillby quickly learned that Frisk had a legit crush on Sans. So one day Sans was on his own, reading a book. Frisk put his food down and wispering "Sanspai when will you notice how I feel about you?" Grillby slipped some poison into Frisk's food and sat on the bench across from him. Before Frisk started chocking. And died. Grillby pretended that he was shocked and screamed. Causing Sans to look over in his direction. Sans screamed once he saw the body too. And ran towards the teachers lounge. Grillby just casually stared at Frisk's corpse still pretending to be shocked. Sans came back with a teacher following him. He ended up calling the police blah blah blah, when the police arrived they looked around for more corpses, but found none. After the investigation, students were free to leave and everyone went home, Grillby stalking Sans, making sure he got home safely, before returning to his own home, and dreaming about sans and him being together. Frisk was gone. And he was glad.


	2. SORRY FOR LATE CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT TO UPDATE IM SO SORRY ILY THO PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR BEING LATE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual summary: Chara is this rival, Chara dies, you know the rest

Sans was reading a book, next to Papyrus and Chara. Chara seemed to staring at Sans when neither him, or Papyrus were looking. Grillby decided not to kill Chara right then and there, but decided to stalk Chara. During lunch, Chara went up to the roof with another student he wasn't sure of. "Is something bothering you? You asked me to meet you here after all." "Well... Ya know Flowey... My brother?" "Yeah, what about him?" "Well sometimes he comes into my room.. And... Ugh forget I said anything I don't want to talk about it." Perfect. Now all he had to do was get Chara to meet him. Grillby went done to Chara's locker and left a note saying "I want to talk to you about domestic abuse. Please meet me on the rooftop at 4:30. Hope to see you there."   
~skipity skip to 4:30~  
Chara was 5 minutes earlier then he should've been, but that didn't matter. Grillby stuck up behind Chara, hesitating for a moment before pusing Chara off the roof. He promised himself he wouldn't kill anyone today, but he broke that promise. Grillby decided to leave a fake suiside note he wrote after stealing one of Chara's pieces of writing. He also went down to the corpse to grab the note he gave Chara. Then he heard the sports team coming out and smirked before walking back inside. Grillby successfully eliminated another rival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be a chapter where someone doesn't die one day


	3. I updated this late on purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flower get not kil and info kun appears
> 
> Flower cried sometimes in chocolates room when chocolate was alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flower not ded
> 
> Info kun is gaster bye-

Grillby woke up with his phone going off. He looked at who was texting him, but it was an unknown number. Grillby looked at the texts. They read;

"Hey, I saw you stalking Sans on Friday."

"I know you like him."

"I could help."

Grillby sighed and replied with;

"How do you know?"

He waited a minute before he got another text, they're conversation going as the following;

"I know many things that you wouldn't know."

"Like what?"

"You kilked Frisk and Chara." 

"You know anything else?"

"You're a Yandere, and Flowey Dreemurr's this week's rival."

"Thanks..."

"I'm still offering help."

"I'll take it."

"Don't kill Flowey, Jerry has a crush on him. Match make them. It's not gonna ruin your reputation."

"Thanks."

Grillby looked at the time, it was 6:25 AM. He quickly got dressed, ate his breakfast, and headed towards school.

When he got there, he saw Sans talking with a teacher, and his brother. Grillby passed by, hearing Sans say "dad, i'm pretty sure that i had nothing to do with their deaths."

So the teacher was Sans' dad. Good to know. By this point, Grillby found Jerry, asked them if they liked Flowey, told them to go to the courtyard. And asked Flowey to go to the courtyard. 

Grillby handed Jerry an ear piece first before they ran off. Grillby also went to the courtyard. He hid behind the tree, and told Jerry what to say. They repeated this until Thursday. 

Flowey looked around before slipping the note into Jerry's locker. Flowey didn't see Grillby. Grillby watched their confessions. He also texted Info kun that he helped a lot. 

 

The next day Flowey and Jerry walked to school, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried updating my iPod but it won't let me
> 
> I don't have a rival for next week


	4. You could've called this game Bird vs Camel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rival is canon yansim character bc I can't think. Also fuck it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T-T-T-T T-T  
> T-T-T-T-Titenic, T-T-T-T-Titenic  
> T-T-T-T  
> The bougiest of beat 'em ups!   
> T-T-T-T-Titenic  
> T-T-T-T-Titenic  
> This is definitely accurate to the movie, remember?
> 
> You could've called this game Bird vs. Camel  
> And no one would've argued with you (Hoo hoo)  
> You could've called this game Bird vs. Camel  
> And no one would've argued with you (Hoo hoo)
> 
> Someone out there decided to make this game  
> That's like making a game about Pompeii  
> There is a noble American girl, Rose, she tried to get away  
> From her arranged married (Oh, oh, hey)
> 
> At the same time she met Jack  
> Tap A quickly to not die as fast  
> He lighted on her life  
> He lighted on a couple of her other things, too  
> They were also fall in love with each other (Hoo hoo hoo)
> 
> You could've called this game Bird vs. Camel  
> And no one would've argued with you (Hoo hoo)  
> You could've called this game Bird vs. Camel  
> And no one would've argued with you (Hoo hoo)
> 
> Cobras, rats, chefs, and bats  
> 1910 times were weird  
> Jack! We got to keep our cool here
> 
> Can’t forget the flying eggplant  
> Tensions were high  
> With this Herman Munster guy
> 
> You could've called this game Bird vs. Camel  
> And no one would've argued with you (Hoo hoo)  
> You could've called this game Bird vs. Camel  
> And no one would've argued with you (Hoo hoo)
> 
> Cobras, rats, chefs, and bats  
> T-T-T-T-Titenic  
> T-T-T-T-Titenic  
> You could've called this game Flying Eggplant  
> And no one would've argued with you
> 
> T-T-T-T-Titenic  
> T-T-T-T-Titenic  
> (The bougiest of beat 'em ups! )  
> T-T-T-T-Titenic  
> T-T-T-T-Titenic  
> (This is definitely accurate to the movie)  
> T-T-T-T-Titenic  
> T-T-T-T-Titenic  
> (1910 times are weird)  
> T-T-T-T-Titenic  
> T-T-T-T-Titenic
> 
> You could've called this game Bird vs. Camel  
> C-C-Cobras, bats
> 
> You could've called this game  
> You could've called this game  
> You could've called this (Called this)  
> Call, call, called this
> 
> You could've called this game Bird vs. Camel  
> And no one would've argued with you (Hoo hoo)

Yanby woke up, the light shinning in his face. He got dressed, and was about to walk out the door when he felt like something wasn't right. He shrugged and walked to school. He was on edge, stalking his senpai. Info kun texted him eventually. 

Info Kun: If you're trying to find out who your rival is, it's Taro Yamada. Taro himself has a yandere stalking him. Tell Ayano not to kill Sans. 

Yanby shrugged and walked to Ayano, who seemed to be stalking Taro.   
"Hey, Ayano?"  
"May I help you?"  
"Could you maybe not kill Sans, I know you're a Yandere, but I am too."

Ayano stared at Yanby for a little, before saying "I won't. And maybe we could be friends." Yanby nodded. Yandere buddies. This is dangerous. "I could set you two up. I've done it with Flowey and Jerry." Yanby said after 5 minutes. Ayano's face lit up. "That would be wonderful!" She exclaimed. So Yanby set Taro and Ayano up. 

~tiem skip 2 end o' day~

Yanby sat on the window sill, watching out the window. Taro seemed to accept Ayano's confession. Yanby smiled, when he heard a voice behind him.   
"what are you looking at?"  
It was Sans.   
"Just outside, and it seems Ayano confessed to Taro." Yanby said smiling a bit.   
Sans nodded, leaving to wherever he went.   
Yanby smirked. "Only 6 weeks." Before he got up, and went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to stop updating late
> 
> Also before you ask "OPFLOWER!!! BUT WHY IS TARO AND AYANO IN THIS?!?"
> 
> Because fuck the rules. I ain't no quitter

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading ily <3  
> Its 3:27 AM at the time i finished
> 
>  
> 
> ❤️


End file.
